Italienische Nächte
by Majin Micha
Summary: Zufällige Begegnungen sollte man einfach als das hinnehmen, was sie sind: Schicksal! SS/HG Kleine kurze Story :- Complete!


**Kleine überarbeitete Form:**

**Großen Dank an Alessia :-)**

**Italienische Nächte**

**Pairing: SS/HG**

**Genre: Romanze**

Die Nacht war sternenklar.

Der Vesuv stach aus der leuchten Menge von Häuserblöcken hervor und bot dem ohnehin bezauberndem italienischen Nachthimmel einen noch schöneren Anblick.

Liebespaare tummelten sich auf den Straßen, genossen ebenfalls die laue Nacht.

Italienische Gesänge, aus Radio oder von leicht betrunkenen Weinliebhabern, klangen durch die Nächte.

Am dunklen Strand von Saiano, leicht versteckt hinter einer großen Felswand und abgeschottet von neugieren Touristenblicken, saß eine weibliche Gestalt.

Ihr Kopf lag gestützt mit ihrem Kinn auf ihren angezogenen Knien, ihre großen glasigen Augen blickten suchend auf das Meer hinaus, traurig und doch glücklich.

Hermine Jane Granger lehnte sich – den Kopf nach hinten legend - zurück und genoss den noch warmen Sand zwischen ihren Fingern. Ein Blick gen Himmel ließ sie leise aufseufzen.

Es waren Semesterferien und ihre Eltern hatten die spontane Schnapsidee gehabt, für drei Wochen weg von Großbritannien direkt nach Italien zu reisen, da es Hermine „sicherlich gut tun würde, einmal von England wegzukommen!".

Seit der Vernichtung des dunklen Lords waren zwei Jahre vergangen, die Zauberwelt lebte in Frieden. Endgültig, so hofften die Meisten unter ihnen. Ein wahrlicher Grund zum Feiern, war nun das schreckliche Übel endlich tot, alle Todesser in Azkaban oder ebenfalls unter der Erde, verfaulend.

Hermine allerdings hatte es satt.

Tag für Tag die bewundernden Blicke, die Glückwünsche und zahlreichen Orden. Zeitschriften voll mit Bildern und Interviews, möglichen Spekulationen über Liebesgeschichten. Geschichten zwischen ihr und Ronald Weasley.

Sie schnaufte empört. Diese Liebesgeschichte hatte ein jähes Ende gefunden, als die verwundetete Lavender Brown ihren ebenfalls verletzten Ex-Partner Ronald Weasley mit viel Liebe und womöglich auch vielen Liebestränken wieder aufgepäppelt hatte.

Für Hermine war da wenig Platz gewesen. Aber wen hatte es gekümmert...

Wie gesagt, Hermine hatte es soooo satt.

Natürlich, auch sie hatte gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger gekämpft, womöglich sogar einen wichtigen Bestandteil geliefert, dass er endgültig vernichtet war.

Aber gedachte man all der Toten, derjenigen, die ihr Leben gelassen hatten für diesen wahnsinnigen Serienmörder?

„Hat jemals jemand Severus Snape gedankt?"

Ihre Lippen brachten lautlos die bereits 1000x gesprochenen Worte hervor. Eine einsame Träne stahl sich aus den ohnehin roten Augen und verschwand lautlos zwischen ihren lockigen braunen Haaren.

1000x Tränen vergossen für jemanden, der umsonst gestorben war.

Der umsonst lange Jahre gehasst worden war.

Der umsonst die Frau geliebt hatte, die niemals diese unsterbliche Liebe erwidert hatte.

Ja, Hermine Granger verstand, weshalb Severus Snape der gewesen war, der er war. Wir sonst hätte man die vielen Jahre in Knechtschaft sonst überstehen sollen, als zynisch und boshaft zu sein?

Viele Zauberer und Hexen hatten an Albus Dumbledores Grab geweint, getrauert um den einen mächtigen Zauberer, der er gewesen war. Statuen und Bilder waren erstellt worden, Geschichtsbücher gefüllt.

Wer hatte an Severus Snapes Grab geweint, an ihn gedacht, an all die Schmerzen?

Und wer hatte – nach der Vernichtung des Monsters – sich auf die Suche nach dem Leichnam des Tränkemeisters begeben, um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen?

Und wer hatte jemanden gefunden, der endgültig erlöst worden war?

Hermine erhob sich und schüttelte sich den Vulkansand von ihren hellen Hosen. Sie löste sich langsam aus dem Schatten der Felsen und trat in das helle Licht des aufgehenden Vollmondes.

Sie hörte und sah das Meer vor sich rauschen und trat näher an die Wellen heran, die den Sand vor ihren Füßen benetzten, ließ das lauwarme Meerwasser ihre Füße umspielen.

Die dritte Woche des spontanen Urlaubs war angebrochen und jede Nacht führten ihre Schritte sie zum Strand, wo sie nachdenken konnte. Wo niemand sie auf die Ereignisse von damals befragen konnte.

Wo sie die sein konnte, die sie war. Eine junge Frau Anfang 20, die nichts kannte außer Lernen und nochmals lernen und vielleicht nochmals lernen!

Rechts von ihr hörte sie leise Schritte und ein Blick dorthin verriet ihr, dass sich eine große männliche Person näherte. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Guten Abend, Ms Granger."

Eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt blieb dicht vor ihr stehen und führte höflich ihre Hand an seine Lippen, um darauf einen Kuss zu hinterlassen.

Hermine bekam bei dieser Geste jedesmal eine wohlige Gänsehaut und fand nur schlecht ihre Sprache wieder. „Guten Abend, Mr Snape."

Es war eine tägliche Begrüßung. Jede Nacht um die gleiche Uhrzeit trafen sie sich hier. Hermine Granger und Severus Snape.

Seit sie ihn damals – mehr tot als lebendig – in der heulenden Hütte gefunden hatte, hatte sie sich um ihn gekümmert. Eine Zeit lang erfolglos, da Severus Snape keinen Lebenswillen mehr hatte.

Doch Hermine hatte ihn überzeugen können. Hatte ihm zeigen können, dass das Leben lebenswert war, das es mehr gab als Schmerz und Trauer.

Sie hatten sich in Italien am ersten Tag zufällig in einem kleinen Laden wieder getroffen. Hermine hätte ihn fast gar nicht erkannt, da er leger gekleidet war und auf Italienisch versucht hatte, die Händlerin um den Preis zu drücken.

Angesprochen worden war sie von ihm und ihre Freude war groß gewesen, als er sie zu ihren Eltern begleitet hatte, um sich vorzustellen. Und plötzlich war die spontane Schnapsidee in den Urlaub zu fahren, gar nicht mehr so eine Schnapsidee gewesen.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Severus Snape italienischer Herkunft war. Seine Familie hatte ihm eine kleine hübsche Villa hinterlassen, die nur einige Meter entfernt am Strand von Saiano aufgebaut war, versteckt hinter einer großen Felswand und zugewuchtert von kleinen bunten Pflanzen.

Hermine fand den Ort von Anfang an bezaubernd und war jede Nacht hergekommen, um ihn anzusehen. Und so hatten sie und Severus Snape beschlossen, sich jede Nacht – solange sie hier im Urlaub war – zu treffen.

„Nun, Ms Granger, noch eine Woche hier in Italien, dann dürfen Sie wieder zurück in das nasskalte England. Freuen Sie sich?" Seine Stimme war tief, beruhigend. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte nicht zurück, ich liebe Italien, das Wetter, das Essen...die Menschen.", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich und wurde leicht rot, als er bei ihrem letzten Wort leicht die Augenbraue hob.

Hermine ging einige Schritte im Wasser umher, um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen und Severus folgte ihr wortlos. Erst nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens meinte Hermine mit einem leichten Seitenblick: „Möchten Sie eines Tages auch wieder zurück? Zurück nach Hogwarts meine ich!"

Severus blieb stehen, sie ebenso. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin Anfang 40, Ms Granger. Ich werde sicherlich nicht in das Land zurückkehren, in dem ich über 20 Jahre einem Wahnsinnigen gedient habe." Er ging langsam weiter.

„Ich werde mich hier in Italien niederlassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht gründe ich sogar eine Familie. Aber zurückkehren werde ich nicht."

Hermine blickte überrascht auf seinen Rücken und blieb stehen. „Sie wollen eine Familie gründen?"

Ihre Frage klang so irritierend, dass Severus sich umdrehte und sie fragend ansah. „Denken Sie denn, dass ich keine Familie gründen sollte?"

„Himmel nein...ich meine...bitte verzeihen Sie mir, ich habe mich wohl falsch ausgedrückt!" Hermine wurde rot. „Gibt es denn jemanden in Ihrem Leben, mit dem Sie eine Familie gründen möchten?" War sie zu neugierig?

Severus lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Denken Sie nicht, dass Sie zu tief in meiner Privatsphäre schnüffeln, Ms Granger?"

Hermine stolperte bei diesen Worten einige Schritte nach hinten. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Professor...ich meine Mr Snape. Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich werden."

Sie wandte sich ab. Sie war zu neugierig.

„Es gibt jemanden...mit dem ich womöglich eines Tages eine Familie gründen möchte, Ms Granger." Sein tiefer Bariton jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Jedoch Hermines Herz zog sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte also jemanden...warum auch nicht? Severus Snape war bei Weitem nicht hässlich und nach dem Krieg ein zugänglicher Mensch geworden.

Sie schwieg. Er ebenso.

Sie standen beide dicht beieinander im Sand, das Meer floss über ihre beiden Füße hinweg. Hinter ihnen, zwei Meter über der Felswand, öffnete sich eine große Türe und eine weibliche Person trat aus dem Zimmer heraus auf den Balkon.

Als sie beide Gestalten sah, lächelte sie und rief auf italienisch etwas zu Beiden herab.

Severus drehte sich überrascht um, Hermine ebenso. Sie erblickte eine wahrlich schöne Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, schmaler Figur, bronzefarbener Haut.

War sie die Person, von der ihr ehemaliger Professor gesprochen hatte?

„Ciao, Francesca!", antwortete Severus und sprach einige Sätze auf italienisch zu der Fremden. Sie kam lachend herab und gesellte sich neben Hermine.

„Ciao, sono Francesca!" Sie hatte eine wohlklingende Stimme.

Hermine lächelte, obwohl ihr Herz in tausend Teile zerbrach, als sie sah, wie Beide sich ansahen. „Ciao, sono Hermine!", stellte sie sich vor und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand.

Severus sprach wieder einige Worte auf italienisch, Francesca antwortete ihm lachend. Dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und schloss den Tränkemeister in die Arme.

Für Hermine war das alles zu viel. Mit einem hastigen „Verzeihen Sie mir, ich muss zurück zu meinen Eltern." drehte sie sich um und lief im Sand davon.

Einige Male stolperte sie leicht, weil ihr die Tränen die Sicht nahmen, doch niemals fiel sie. Zu groß wäre die Scham.

--

Einige Tage später, am letzten Tag vor der großen Abreise, stand Hermine abermals nachts am Strand und beobachtete die Sterne.

Sie stand weit abseits von der Villa von Severus Snape und war gerade dabei, sich von dem italienischen Nachthimmel zu verabschieden, als eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr sagte: „Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, Sie kämen vor Ihrer Abreise gar nicht mehr hierher."

Hermine erschrak fürchterlich und drehte sich hastig um. Vor ihr stand Severus Snape.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich mich so angeschlichen habe, aber ich dachte bei mir, wenn Sie mich vorher sehen, würden Sie wieder vor mir weglaufen." Seine Stimme klang etwas spöttisch, allerdings blickte er ihr ernst ins Gesicht.

Die junge Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich letztens fürchterlich benommen und Sie einfach ohne Erklärung stehen lassen...ich...es tut mir Leid."

Hermine hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und er legte seine fragend hinein.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen und Francesca alles Glück der Welt, Mr Snape. Meine Eltern und ich werden morgen früh abreisen und ich wollte mich von Ihnen verabschieden und...Ihnen das hier geben!"

Sie überreichte ihm ein Bild von ihm selbst. Darauf war er vor der Felswand abgelichtet, in dem Himmel hinaufblickend, mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte Sie nicht ohne Erlaubnis fotografieren sollen, aber Sie sahen einfach so zufrieden aus. Sie können Francesca dieses Bild gerne schenken."

Er nahm das Bild langsam an sich. Dann schenkte er Hermine einen tiefen Blick und ein seltsames Lächeln. „Ich danke Ihnen, Ms Granger."

Hermine lächelte, nickte ihm noch einmal höflich zu und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Eine starke männliche Hand ergriff blitzschnell ihre Eigene und zog sie zurück.

„Allerdings frage ich mich ernsthaft, was meine Schwester mit einem Bild von mir sollte?"

In Hermines Kopf schwirrten tausend Fragezeichen.

Severus schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf und zog die junge Frau sehr nahe an sich heran.

„Hermine Jane Granger...seit wann klärst du keine Fragen mehr, die du hast, sondern spekulierst und kommst zu irgendwelchen absurden Annahmen?"

„Ich...also ich dachte...dass du...dass Sie...ich...tut mir Leid..!", schloss Hermine stotternd und senkte den Kopf auf die Brust ihres Gegenübers.

„Ich dachte, dass du und sie ein Paar wäret. Ich verstehe doch kein italienisch, aber als ihr Beide euch angesehen habt, da dachte ich eben...normalerweise bin ich wirklich nicht so begriffsstutzig. Ich hab mich fürchterlich blamiert, oder?!"

Sie blickte auf und lächelte entschuldigend. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergessen wir das. Sie ist meine Schwester. Zumindest hätten wir das schon mal geklärt. Und du bist meine ehemalige Schülerin, meine Lebensretterin und diejenige Person, zu der ich mich sehr hingezogen fühle. Noch Fragen?"

Hermine schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, und mit einem „Merlin sei Dank!" schlossen Severus Lippen auf und legten sich wie selbstverständlich auf die von Hermine, die den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Neben Beiden fiel das Bild zu Boden und wurde vom Meer im Sand vergraben.

FINITO


End file.
